If Immortality Unveil
by LemonPepsi
Summary: Mel lives a charmed life. She has money, a mansion, and parents who are never there. Then she learns the truth on her 16th birthday. HP/GW RW/OC HG/DM
1. All lies

**If Immortality Unveil**

_***I do not own any of these characters they are all (with the exception of Mel) the brainchild of Mrs. J.K. Rowling.**_

****

**_*This story does NOT include any Mary Sues (although it might seem that way at first)_**

****

**_*poem by Emily Dickinson from_**

**_   Selected poems of Emily Dickinson_**

**_Tom Doherty Associates _****_NY_****_, _****_NY_****_ 1993_**

**_­­_**

_______________________________________________________**__**

****

****

_My Life closed twice before its close;_

_It yet remains to see_

_If immortality unveil_

_ a third event to me,_

_So huge, so hopeless to conceive_

_As these that twice befell_

_Parting is all we know of heaven_

_And all we need of hell._

"Lies" Mel mumbled to herself "All Lies." She closed the book as a tear ran down her cheek. She ran her hands across the smooth cover. The book had been given to her as a small child. It was one of the few things from her childhood she had kept with her. It was all thoughts written by her mother. Most of the thoughts were quotes by authors, or poems by Emily Dickinson. A few choice pieces were originals, the only clue to her real birth mother.

As for the people who had called themselves her parents, she left their house in a fit of rage 2 days earlier. Her life had been one of obscurity until her 16th birthday. Her parents, a rich Oil Barron and his young society centered wife, had never been there for any part of her life. She was opening one of many extravagant presents when a very strange thing caught her eye. She spotted a small envelope with a crimson ribbon tied to it, Attached was a small present. She tore it open, happy for a present that wasn't large and from someone buttering up to her father. She nearly passed out at what it said :

My dearest Morgan,

I promised myself that when you turned 15 I would tell you the truth. I could not bring myself to write you this letter. It has taken nearly a year to work up the courage to tell you this. You are not Melanie O'Shanna Drogan.

You are in fact Morgan Elizabeth Lupin my One and Only daughter, Born on the twentieth of October, to me John Remus Lupin and my late wife Morgana Weasley Lupin. You are also a witch of Pureblood and strong magic. I understand that this is a lot to take in and you might be angry at first but,  it is Imperative that you come to England as soon as possible 

I love you more than you know,

Remus Lupin


	2. Everything is different now

Chapter 2 

Mel had been shocked. She dropped the letter and ran to her room. At first she felt sick. She threw up in the bathroom and then she cried for 2 hours. Then she became angry. She grabbed the box of all her childhood memories. There were pictures of birthday parties and favorite stuffed animals. There was even a baby book. Mel had become convinced all of the memories were fake and in a fit of anger she ripped all the pictures. She carried the whole box downstairs and, in front of her so - called parents, she threw it all in the fireplace, and lit the flame. Then as rage grew she grabbed a pair of scissors and raced upstairs. Mel grabbed a handful of her nearly floor length blonde hair. When she had finished her hair was only a small bit shorter than her chin. She scattered her hair around the room and then sat on down on the bed. Mel began to think about how angry she was. Her fake parents had hidden the truth from her. Everything she knew was a lie. Just then as her anger came to a high point all of the glass figurines on her mantel exploded. Things like that had happened all her life.

Just then, Mel had an epiphany. She had never opened the present. Once she had torn off the paper, she had what she had been longing for since she had heard the news. It was a book and on the cover was a picture of her mother and father. Inside there were Stories, more pictures, poems, and quotes. It was the last straw. She called the air port downtown and bought 1 ticket to London, England. She decided to follow the letter to where it was postmarked. In 15 minutes she was packed and out the door. In an hour she was on a plane to meet her past.

In the 14 hours she had spent on the plane, Mel had taken a long look at her life. She had written her name over and over again. It was HER name. Not Melanie O'Shanna. Morgan Elizabeth Lupin, She presumed she was named after her mother. Another thought had occurred to her she had always thought her parents (the oil man and his wife) didn't love her. Her REAL Father might actually love her. And her Mother, she never even knew her. At this thought, She began to cry herself to sleep. 

  *~~~~*   ^O^   *~~~~*

          Mel arrived in London early the next morning. She wandered the streets of the City for what seemed like forever before she came to a pub. 

                   THE LeaKey CaUldroN   

The sign looked a little ramshackle and it took a few minutes to get over the stuck up attitude she had been brought up with. She took a deep breath and then she walked inside. It nearly took her breath away.  


End file.
